coniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Terminus Est
Terminus was born and raised in the extremely dense Black Forest, which is located in Baden-Württemberg, southwest of Germany. His powers were given to him by Crissaegrim, the God of anti-reality. It is, however, doubtful that he knows this. Adamska traveled to the United States after a tragic event took the life of his father and destroyed his home. Realizing that he has nothing left in Schwarzwald but painful memories, he gathered all his mementos and headed towards Las Vegas. Adamska is extremely weary about using his superpowers, tending to rely on other nearby superheroes to deal with opponents. This weariness comes from the very same event that ended his fathers life. Background Adamska was abandoned in Schwarzwald, Baden-Württemberg in 1990. He lived there for 19 years along with his adopted father, who taught him the ways of woodworking. His father, a professional woodworker and lumberjack, would take him out into the deep parts of the forest in order to gather materials and chop down trees for work. His father would later tell him, that he was born with the supernatural power of super-strength, and uses that power to build small houses and further his skills as a lumberjack. Due to his love for woodworking, Adamska learned very quickly and soon surpassed his father in making wooden cuckoo clocks. Their combined skills quickly made them very popular in the neighbouring village, Freiburg. At the age of 13, Adamska became aware of his abilities after his hand merged with a Black Spruce. Experimenting with his newfound powers, he discovered that he could also merge with plants, shadows, metals, stone, minerals and certain types of energy. Finally having something in common with his adoptive father, he told Aldo about his recently discovered superpower. Aldo was also happy to have something in common with his non-biological son, and together, they used their combined powers to take their woodworking skills to infinity and beyond. People from all over Germany were itching to obtain an extremely high quality cuckoo clock from the Volodarsky family. At the age of 18, Adamska and his father were very busy havesting wood and materials in order to supply the growing demand for their now legendary cuckoo clocks. For 5 years, Adamska has been practicing with his supernatural gifts and is now capable of completely turning his body into any material without haivng to be in close proximity of it. Taking a short break from chopping down trees, Adamska sat against a tree and begin to focus his mimicry powers. He loved to experiment and discover new ways to advance his abilities and with every passing day, Adamska added new skills to his repertoire. However, one day, while Adamska was experimenting with fire mimicry, he accidently caused a wildfire. A single spark was enough to set vegetation on fire and soon, a large area of Schwarzwald was caught in a tornado of flames. Adamska had nothing in his superpower repertoire that could stop the raging inferno and even if he did, it would still be next to impossible to stop a forest fire in the Black Forest. Adamska ran back to his fathers cabin to warn him of the fire that will soon engulf their house and together, they gathered some of their necessary provisions and abandoned their log cabin. The fire was catching up to Adamska and his father and they could run no faster. A tree that had caught fire earlier had collapse and fallen right on Aldo, pinning his arms and crushing his ribs. Aldo knew that even if Adamska somehow removed the tree, carrying him would only slow him down and so he accepted his fate and told Adamska to get away and live. Aldon told him "to carry on the Volodarksy legacy, to find a woman that makes you happy, someone who will protect you during the hard times." He also told him that while he may not be his biological son, he was happy to have him as family. Since then, Adamska has vowed to only use his superpowers only if there is no other recourse. Powers Adamksa's superpower is Elemental Mimicry (The ability to transform physically into elements.) Once an ability is mastered, Adamska obtains manipulation over said ability. *'Air Mimicry' (Not obtained) **'Smoke Mimicry' (Not obtained) *'Earth Mimicry' (Mastered) **'Clay Mimicry' (Not obtained) **'Crystal Mimicry' (Obtained) ***'Diamond Mimicry '(Obtained) **'Metal Mimicry' (Obtained) ***'Gold Mimicry '(Mastered) ***'Mercury Mimicry' (Mastered) ***'Silver Mimicry' (Obtained) ***'Bronze Mimicry' (Not obtained) ***'Brass Mimicry' (Not obtained) **'Sand Mimicry' (Not obtained) **'Stone Mimicry' (Mastered) *'Energy Physiology' (Obtained) **'Electricity Mimicry' (Obtained) **'Electromagnetic Wave Physiology' (Not obtained) **'Fire Mimicry' (Obtained) ***'Magma Mimicry' (Not obtained) **'Light Mimicry' (Not obtained) **'Stellar Physiology' (Not obtained) **'Ink Mimicry' (Not obtained) **'Paper Mimicry' (Not obtained) **'Plant Mimicry' (Mastered) ***'Fungal Mimicry' (Obtained) ***'Wood Mimicry' (Mastered) **'Shadow Mimicry' (Obtained) **'Tachyon Mimicry' (Not obtained) **'Water Mimicry' (Obtained) ***'Ice Mimicry' (Not obtained) **'Swamp Mimicry' (Obtained) Inherent Powers *'Dermal Armor' (Develop armor-like skin) (Obtained) **'Natural Weaponry' (Utilize weapons that are a natural part of one's own body) (Obtained) **'Pain Surpression' (Neutralize one's sensitivity to pain) (Not obtained) *'Enhanced Condition' (Remain in the peak physical and/or mental condition) (Obtained) **'Enhanced Immunity' (Neutralize all detrimental contaminants in one’s body) (Not obtained) **'Enhanced Lung Capacity' (Have a greater lung capacity than normal) (Obtained) *'Omni-Immunity' (Immune to natural diseases) (Obtained) Category:Hero Category:Universe 1 Category:Elemental Mimicry